As the world turns
by Sharpiesmeller
Summary: Naruto becomes friends with a ghost named Sakura. Why can't anyone else see her? Upon meeting some of Naruto's friends she discovers that she might be in love. Could anything happen between the two or will being dead have it's disadvantages? GaaSaku
1. Uhh Hello?

As the world turns

Summery: "Hmm? What's this?" asked Naruto while wiping away some dirt from the stone tomb. "Here lies Sakura Haruno.

1443-1464. May her soul rest in peace." Everyone's eyes widened and they all stared at the tomb in disbelief. "How can our

new friend be dead, if she's goes to our school?!" GaaSaku

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or it's characters. D:

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura's POV -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked down the streets of Hinode, Tokyo and watched children run past me as if they had no cares in the world. I sighed and crossed a street. I didn't know how long I was walking for or even why I decided to take a walk. I waited for cars to stop before I crossed another street. It's not like I needed to because either way I would come out unharmed, but I had nothing better to do.

I wondered what I would do next when my thoughts were interrupted by a loud scream, the kind that would make your ears bleed. I looked towards were it had came from and saw a blond, spiky headed boy wearing all orange trying to dodge in between the moving cars. He made it to the other side and a large group of people started to surround him. "Holy crap! Are you alright?!" a girl with two brown buns on her head said. The boy rubbed the back of his head and started laughing. "Yeah yeah! It's all good!" I watched the group of kids and inspected them closely.  
Beside the girl with the buns on her head was a boy with brown hair put up in a high ponytail. He kinda looked like a pineapple.

Next to him was another boy who had a bag of chips in his hands. He had swirls on each cheek.

Behind him was a girl with two ponytails on the top of her head and two on the bottom.

Behind her were two guys who looked alike but they had different hair colors. One had brown, short hair and the other had red, short hair. The red head had love tattooed on his forehead and he had black rings around his eyes. The one with brown hair had purple make-up on his face.

Next to the boy with blond hair was a girl with blond hair. She had it in a ponytail and she wore a purple outfit.

And finally there was a boy with a bowl cut hair style and large eyebrows. He had cute round eyes with large pupils.

They all said their goodbyes to each other and they walked into different directions into a high school. I decided to follow the blond haired one to see where he was going. (Stalker)

After his 12th stop at a water fountain the boy went into a classroom that said history. I quickly followed him in before I lost him in the giant crowed of people. He sat at a desk by the window and took out a notebook from his book bag. I noticed a spot behind him was empty to I sat and waited to see what would happen. 2 minutes later he turned around and smiled towards my direction. I stiffened and stared at him. "HELLO! MY NAME IS NARUTO UZUMAKI! WHAT'S YOUR NAME?" he screamed in my ear. I blinked a few times and he stared at me. I looked around me and then pointed towards myself. "Are you talking to me?" I asked him. A huge grin appeared on his face. "OH COARSE I'M TALKING TO YOU. WHO ELSE WOULD I BE TALKING TO?" he yelled towards the empty desk. A few kids looked at him as if he were crazy. "Who's he talking to?" some kid said. He was staring at me intensely. "I...uhhh...Hello..My name is Sakura Haruno." I said. "HI SAKURA! DO YOU WANT TO EAT LUNCH WITH ME AND MY FRIENDS TODAY?" he said with excitement. "I don't think I should..." I said back. His once huge grin was now a frown. "I mean..I would love to but I kin-" "REALLY! THAT'S COOL. I'LL MEET YOU IN THE CAFETERIA!" he beamed at me then turned around. Immediately the teacher walked in and looked around that class. He got out a piece of paper and started to call out names. When he got to the end of the list Naruto shouted out "EXCUSE ME! WHAT ABOUT SAKURA HARUNO?!" and pointed towards the empty desk. I smacked my forehead and sighed. "Excuse me Mr. Uzumaki. Please do not interrupt my class to introduce your imaginary friend." the teacher said blankly. The class laughed at Naruto. I closed my eyes and listened to Naruto's rant about not having imaginary friends.When the first period was over I just followed Naruto to his classes and sat in on them. I waited for the class to end and then I would go to lunch and be introduced to people who couldn't see me. I sat there wondering why Naruto could see me but no one else could. Would any of his friends be able to see me? I reached into my pocket and dug through it. My eyes widened and I stood up abruptly. Naruto jumped and looked at me. I looked at him and screamed "WHERE THE HELL IS IT?!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh no! What is Sakura missing?  
And why can Naruto only see her? 


	2. A creepy feeling

As the world turns

Summery: "Hmm? What's this?" asked Naruto while wiping away some dirt from the stone tomb. "Here lies Sakura Haruno. 1443-1464. May her soul rest in peace." Everyone's eyes widened and they all stared at the tomb in disbelief. "How can our new friend be dead, if she goes to our school?!" GaaSaku

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or it's characters. D:

Chapter 2 -  
Last time.  
-  
My eyes widened and I stood up abruptly. Naruto jumped and looked at me. I looked at him and screamed "WHERE THE HELL IS IT"  
-  
Normal POV -----------------

"AHH! WHERE'S WHAT?" screamed Naruto. The techer glared at him and coughed. Naruto looked at the techer and apologized. Just then the bell rang and everyone cleared the classroom. "Please don't be to long in here Naruto. Be sure to get some lunch." the teacher said before leaving. Naruto nodded and turned his attention back to Sakura. "So what are you missing?" he asked quieter." Sakura looked frantic. "MY LOCKET! HAVE YOU SEEN IT?" see screamed in his ear. Naruto put his hand on his chin and began to think. "Oh yeah! You dropped it today but when I went to go give it back to you, you were already gone. I must have forgotten." he said while rubing his head. Sakura snatched it away from him and put it around her neck. "Thanks." she mumbled. Nauro smiled and looked at the clock. "Holy crap! it's lunch time! let's go!" he said and grabbed her wrist. Before she could say anything she was dragged into the hallway.

-  
Sakura's POV ---------------

I ran to catch up to him. "Damn he runs fast." I said to myself. He suddenly stopped and I almost ran into him. (Incase you didn't get some of the things in the first chapter, Sakura's a ghost.) He opened the door and walked inside. He motioned for me to follow. I walked between the tables full of people. I followed Naruto to a table full of the people I saw earlier that day. "Hey Naruto!" some of them said. "Hey guys! I have someone I want you to meet!" Naruto said in excitment. They looked around but didn't see anyone. I sighed. "I knew this wouldn't work." I said to myself. "Everyone! This is Sakura Haruno!" he said pointing towards my direction. They all looked at him and made confused faces. "There isn't anyone there Naruto." one said. "Yeah okay guys." Naruto said winking at them. "So anyways, introduce yourselves!" Naruto yelled. "Uhhh..I am Temari, that's Kankuro, Gaara, Shikamaru, Lee, Choji, Ten ten and Ino. It's nice to meet you Sakura." Temari said to the air. Ino giggled at Naruto. Kankuro held out his had in front of me. Everyone snickered. I grabbed Kankuro's hand and shook it. Kankuro pulled his hand back quickly. "What the hell was that?!" He yelled. They all looked at him. "Someone shook my hand!" Kankuro yelled somemore. "Yeah, right Kankuro." she laughed as she held out her hand too. Again I shook her hand and she screamed. "NARUTO! IS THIS SOME KIND OF JOKE!?" Temari screamed. "Are they stupid or something?" I wispered to Naruto. "HAHAHA! Good one Sakura!" Naruto laughed. They all looked at Naruto. "She must be pretty ugly if our eyes can't see her." Shikamaru joked. My eye twitched and I walked over to Shikamaru. "NO SAKURA! DON'T DO IT! NOOOO!" Naruto howled. I looked at him and I looked back to Shikamaru. I raised my fist and punched him in hs stomach. This caused Shikamaru to go flying back on his chair. He landed on the ground with a thump. He layed there in shock. Everyone startd to laugh at him. Naruto stopped laughing and wiped the tears from his eyes. "Well me and Sakura are going to go noW!." Naruto told them. I followed Naruto out.

-  
Normal POV ------------------

"I don't know about you guys but I really think this sakura person is real. I mean I could feel her hand touch mine." Temari said. "Yeah me too." Kankuro also said. "But how come we can't see her?" Gaara asked them. "I dunno. But how come Naruto can see her?" Temari replied. They all sat there and wondered. Meanwhile Shikamaru was still on the ground. "How troublesome." he sighed and shook his head.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If your wondering why Sakura can touch people and have feeling but then get ran through with a car and not...she can choose to have human contact with people. p 


	3. Learning the truth

As the world turns

Chapter 3

Last time...

"I don't know about you guys but I really think this Sakura person is real. I mean I could feel her hand touch mine." Temari said. "Yeah me too." Kankuro also said. "But how come we can't see her?" Gaara asked them. "I dunno. But how come Naruto can see her?" Temari replied. They all sat there and wondered. Meanwhile Shikamaru was still on the ground. "How troublesome." he sighed and shook his head.

Sakura's POV

I followed Naruto through the large crowd of people. "Where are we going Naruto?" I asked him. He turned and around and smiled. "Were going to go eat lunch outside." he calmly said to me.

We walked into the court yard of the school and sat at a bench. "I wonder why the said they couldn't see you." Naruto said while rubbing his chin. I smiled weakly at him. He noticed my expression and looked at his lap. "I'm sorry if they hurt your feelings." he whispered. I looked at him and smiled. "No it's alright! My feelings aren't hurt." I reassured him. He looked up at me a a huge smile grew on his face. "Alright! That's good." he said. Suddenly a brown paper bag appeared in Naruto's hands and he took out a sandwich. He put up half of the sandwich to my face and said "Take it."I smiled at him and took the half.

We ate and talked a bit. Correction. HE talked A LOT. Every time id try to answer his questions he's interrupt me with another. I sighed and let him continue his rant about Ramen. I noticed that Shikamaru, Temari, Kankuro, Lee and Gaara were walking towards us. I gestured towards them and Naruto's neck practically turned all of the way around when he noticed them. "GUYS!" he screamed to him. I sat there wondering what Naruto would say next. "Hey guys! Have you come to apologize to Sakura?!" Naruto yelled. They looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. "I'm sorry Sakura." Temari said to the space beside Naruto. "TEMARI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? SAKURA'S RIGHT THERE!" Naruto screamed while pointing towards his other side. "Uh Sorry." she said then turned to my invisible body. "I'm sorry that I didn't believe that you were real." she said. "But we can't really see you." Kankuro added. Naruto's eye twitched and was about to explode in his face when I touched his shoulder. "Huh?" he said and then looked at me. "Naruto. They can't see me." I said while looking into his eyes. He blinked at me. "Why not?" he asked me a bit sadly. I sighed and pushed on his shoulders. He sat down and kept looking at me. I looked back at him and said "Naruto... I am a Ghost."

Will he believe Sakura?

Thanks for the reviews too!


	4. NARUTO!

As the world turns

Chapter 4

-------------------------------------------------

Last time...

"Naruto. They can't see me." I said while looking into his eyes. He blinked at me. "Why not?" he asked me a bit sadly. I sighed and pushed on his shoulders. He sat down and kept looking at me. I looked back at him and said "Naruto... I am a Ghost.

-------------------------------------------------

Normal POV

Naruto looked at me as if I were crazy. "HAHAHA! GOOD ONE SAKURA!" Naruto laughed his head off. Everyone looked at him. "What did she say? What did she say?!" Lee asked him. Naruto was now on the ground clutching his stomach. "She said that she was a ghost." Naruto said and then started to laugh even harder. Everyone looked over to where Naruto said Sakura was. Sakura looked back at them. Shikamaru walked up to Sakura and started waving his hand through Sakura. She narrowed her eyes and pushed him to the ground. "GAA!" Shikamaru screamed before he hit the ground. He scrambled to his feet and cowered behind Gaara. Sakura got up and started to walk away. "Hey Sakura! Come back!!" Naruto screamed and ran to keep up with her. Everyone followed Naruto. Suddenly Naruto stopped abruptly and almost caused them to run into him. "Hey guy. I have to talk to Sakura alone." he said calmly. The all nodded and walked over to an empty table. Naruto continued after Sakura.

-------------------------------------------------

Sakura POV

I couldn't believe he didn't believe that I was a ghost. It was so obvious. I sighed and stopped at a table. I could hear Naruto screaming at me to stop. I looked over in his direction. He smiled and stopped in front of me. He smiled and took a seat across from me. "Hey uh, sorry for what happened back there." he said. I nodded and looked around. "So...uh...um." Naruto said, trying to make a conversation. Suddenly his eye lit up. "So your a ghost huh? That's so cool! Maybe that's why they couldn't see you! But wait! How come I can see you?" Naruto asked. I looked at him and shrugged my shoulders. We sat there for a bit until I noticed that Naruto was staring at me. I followed his eyes to see see what he was staring at. I looked down and then back to him. "YOU PERVERT! STOP STARING AT MY BOOBS!" I screamed at him. Hid eyes widened and he began to shake his head. "NO! I WASN'T! I WAS STARING AT THAT!" he screamed and pointed towards my breasts. "I KNOW THAT YOU WERE LOOKING AT THEM! STOP POINTI-" I suddenly stopped myself. I noticed that he was pointing towards the locket that I wore. "Oh... uh...sorry." I said to him. A blush appeared on his face and he looked away. We sat in silence until he started to talk again. "Can I see it... I mean the locket! Not your uh...well...you know." he said while his blush got bigger. "No." I said blankly. His face fell. He looked at me with those big, blue eyes of his. He looked so sad. Damn him. "Fine!" I said while undoing the backing of the chain. He smiled. I handed him the locket and he inspected it. Suddenly he shot from his seat and ran towards his friends screaming "HEY GUYS! WANT TO SEE SOMETHING COOL!" My eyes widened and I took off after him.

-------------------------------------------------

Normal POV

Naruto ran up the the group of people and held up the locket. "Awe! That's so pretty Naruto! Let me see." Temari said. Naruto handed her the locket. She inspected it and then handed it to Shikamaru. He looked at the trinket in his hands and then passed it to Lee. "How youthful!" Lee commented before passing it to Kankuro. He held it up to the sun and rubbed his chin. He gave it to Gaara. He didn't look very interested so he gave it back to Naruto. Naruto let out a great big smile. Suddenly Sakura came tearing around the corner screaming at Naruto. Every one looked up and stared. "Naruto! Give that back!" Sakura screamed. Suddenly she stopped and stared at them. They all blinked and looked at her. "Sakura! Don't kill me! I just wanted to show them!" Naruto said while jumping under the table. Meanwhile every one stared at the pink haired girl that stood before them.


	5. Authors note

Hey everyone!

I just got home from the MMCI lock down. (Murdoch Mackay Collegiate Institute) (Is that how you spell my school's name? Hmmm)

Today at like 8:50 am or something I was walking to gym with my friend Nicole. The principle came on the PA system and said that we were in a lock down. We were stuck in the band room for 3 hours.

Apparently some 2 guys from my school were running around with an Axe.

So anyway I'm just saying that I will be updating very soon. I'm writing the 5th chapter right now.

Thanks for the reviews too!


	6. Learning the REAL truth

As the world turns

You want to know something? I just noticed that my story doesn't match my summery. Hmm. I'll have to change that.

Chapter 5

-------------------------------------------------

Last time...

"Sakura! Don't kill me! I just wanted to show them!" Naruto said while jumping under the table. Meanwhile every one stared at the pink haired girl that stood before them.

-------------------------------------------------

Sakura POV

"Hello..." I said to them. Kankuro pointed at me. "Is your name Sakura?" he asked me. I slowly nodded my head. Just then Temari ran up to me and started to poke my arm. "Naruto, you jerk! You used this poor girl for your evil scheme." Temari yelled at Naruto. He poked his head out from under the table and shot over to Temari and me. "SAKURA! TELL THEM THAT YOUR REAL AND THAT I DIDN'T PRETEND THAT YOU WERE A GHOST!" Naruto whined and looked at me. I closed my eyes. I suddenly opened my eyes and snatched my locket away from Naruto. He flinched at my sudden out burst and he looked down. "Sorry." he mumbled. I tied it back around my neck and looked at the group of people. I left Temari and Naruto and walked towards them. Shikamaru put up his hand like he was saying "Don't come near me!" I stopped at the head of the table and glared at Shikamaru. They stared at me. "Naruto wasn't lying. I am a ghost." I said blankly. Silence passed all through the group. "Prove it." Gaara suddenly asked. I looked at him and then looked at the building wall. I walked over to the wall and stuck my hand through. They all gaped like fish. I pulled my hand out and walked back. "WOW SAKURA! HOW'D YOU DO THAT?!" Naruto screamed. They all glared at him.

After talking about some random things, Lee spoke up. "If we couldn't see you before, how can we see you now." Lee pondered out loud. They all looked at my and I shrugged my shoulders. Shikamaru rose up from lying on the ground. "Can I see that locket?" he asked me. My nose scrunched up and I shook my head. "NO! NO ONE IS ALLOWED TO TOUCH IT ANYMORE!" I yelled out. "Come on. I might know why we can see you now." Shikamaru said with a bored tone. I bit my lip and handed him the locket. "Run and I'll kill you." I whispered to him. His eyes widened. He nodded nervously and stood up. Ten ten, Ino and Choji were walking towards them. "Hey guys." Shikamaru called out. "Hey." They all said to him. I waited for Shikamaru to do something with the locket. "Can you see anything right there?" he asked while pointing at me. The shook their heads no. Just then, he put the locket in front of their faces. " Ooh! Shikamaru, where did you get that?" Ten ten and Ino said together. Choji just looked at it. "Touch it." he said the them. I looked at him and then the locket. All three reached out to the locket and touched it. "Now can you see anything?" Shikamaru asked them. They all looked towards the spot. "Holy crap! Where'd she come from!" Ten ten yelled. "Oh, I get it. People can see me when they touch my locket!" I exclaimed. "Your right! We all touched it and then we could see you!" Temari yelled while feeling smart. I stood up and walked over to the three. "Hello, my name is Sakura Haruno. I'm kind of a ghost, just to let you know." I said to them. We shook hands and I went to go sit down again.

-Bing bing bing- ( My schools bell doesn't ring, it makes a bing sound.)

"Awe man" Everyone said. They all got up and collected their stuff. "Aren't you coming Sakura?" Ten ten asked me. I shook my head. "No, I think I'll do something else." I said to them. "But Sakura! You can't skip class!" Naruto yelled. "Uh, Naruto. In case you didn't notice but you guys are the only ones that know I'm here." I said to him. He rubbed his head. "I guess your right!" Naruto exclaimed. "See ya." Everyone said to me. They all walked into the building, leaving me here all by myself.


	7. Talking to eachother

As the world turns

Chapter 6! YEAH!

Is that bacon I smell?!?

-------------------------------------------------

Last time...

"But Sakura! You can't skip class!" Naruto yelled. "Uh, Naruto. In case you didn't notice but you guys are the only ones that know I'm here." I said to him. He rubbed his head. "I guess your right!" Naruto exclaimed. "See ya." Everyone said to me. They all walked into the building, leaving me here all by myself.

-------------------------------------------------

Sakura POV

I got up and stretched. I looked around and saw no one. "Maybe I'll go read." I said out loud. I walked through the wall and down the hallways. "Where is the library?" I pondered. I looked at each door and read the signs. "Ah ha!" Yelled to myself. I walked through the door and went over the rows of books. I scanned the book titles and started to take a few out. I started to read the back of each book and I choose carefully. "To kill a mocking bird." I read to myself. I picked up the other books and put them back on the shelves. I walked down another row and sat down at the end of it. Making myself comfortable I opened the book and began to read. 2 minutes later a giant crowed of loud people walk through the door. I looked up from the book and made a grunting sound then stood up and headed for the door. I walked past the noisy, hyper students. I walked through the door and an alarm went off. I stopped and looked at the door frame and I made a confused face. While stepping back in, the alarm stopped. All of the students looked at the door and wondered why the alarm went off. "Just a malfunction. Get back to reading." the librarian said to them. I shrugged and walk back out the door. The alarm went off again but I kept walking.

I walked off of the school grounds and found a large tree. I sat at the base of the trunk and began to read again. After 45 minutes of reading I got up and stretched. I looked around at my surroundings and noticed a some red. A pair of eyes turned and looked at me. It was Gaara. I raised my hand and waved at him. He nodded and walked towards me. "Hello." I said to him. He silently sat down by the tree. I sat down beside him and he looked at me. "Hi." he said shortly. I smiled at him and opened the book. We sat there and he kept staring at me. "What?" I asked him. He turned away. "Nothing." he said. I shook my head and began to read again. I glanced at him and I saw that he was looking at me from the corner of his eye. "Why are you here? Don't you have class or something?" I asked him while setting down the book. He looked at me and said "No." I looked towards the school. "I see." I said looking into the sky. Silence once again took place. "What are you reading?" he suddenly asked. I picked the book up and showed him. "Very interesting book." he said. I nodded and looked at the book. "So, how did yo-"Gaara started before he was cut off. "Sabaku No Gaara! I thought I'd might find you here!" a man yelled while making his was towards us. The man tugged at Gaara's arm. "You are in big trouble mister." the man said to Gaara. "It's not polite to interrupt someone when they are talking to others." Gaara told the man. "It's also not polite to rudely pull on someone." He also said. The man looked at Gaara. "You weren't talking to anyone." the man said before they vanished inside of the school.

"I wonder what he was going to ask me." I said. I reopened the book and shrugged the thoughts away and began to read.


	8. Authors note 2

Authors note

Sorry that I haven't updated in a while.

My sister decided to delete all of my things on my user so she deleted my story. --

But then the next day she got her own laptop. So now I am very piss and i'll probably make another story. I also might update this one too.

Again, I am sorry.

-Sharpie


	9. Chapter 9

As the world turns

Wow, I have not updated in a long time huh? Sorry.

But from now on I will discontinue my stories to work on my other ones on another file.

For now. Buahahaha.

--

Drool dripped downward on Sakura's dirty, dead chin. The doors of the dreaded, dissembled, devious school swung open. Her memories drowned out from the deafening shouts of the distressed disciples demanding that their D's on their reports be turned to A's. The defending teachers dodged the disputes and dyspeptic persons. She could not decide if she should destroy the damned disciples with a barrage of disgusting, dishonorable slurs. Soon the shouts died down and Sakura was left in peace. That is until she heard a dreaded voice.

--

"SAKURA!" Naruto yelled at her. Sakura smiled towards him and stood from her place. "Hey." she replied. "Do you want to go for a walk with me?" Naruto grinned. Sakura nodded her head and took her place beside him. The took a stroll down a near by parks path. After an hour or so, the noticed someone sitting on a near by bench. "Hey Gaara!" Naruto called. His eyes had been closed but now they were wide open. He looked at them and then closed his eyes once again. Naruto tugged on Sakura's arm and pulled her towards Gaara. They were about to sit down next to them when they noticed that Gaara was...

--

Sorry if it is short but I honestly have no interest in this story at the moment. I will update again someday but for now don't plan on it.


End file.
